Sonic Boom Season 3 Episode 4
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Episode 4A: On a rainy day, Sonic and the others are pulled into a board game called Enchanta and Maria is kidnapped by a dragon in this strange world Episode 4B: As they try to rescue Maria, they run into creatures and Surge, the ruler of Echanta. They soon come to realize this is a game that they can't afford to lose, especially their friend
1. Chapter 1

Episode 4A: Enchanta Part 1

One day on Seaside Island, there's a terrible rain storm. The rain is falling rapidly from the sky, lighting flashes and thunder rumbling. In Sonic's hut, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Sticks, and Maria are really bored. Sonic is laying down on his hammock, Knuckles and Sticks laying down on the couch. Tails and Amy are playing chess with frowns on their faces. Finally, Maria is watching TV. Surprisingly, Shadow is here as well.

Sonic sighs, "This is so boring. Why did it have to rain today of all things?"

"You can't predict mother nature nowadays. If it's rain, then it's rain," Amy says.

Then Amy moves her piece and says, "Your move."

Tails then moves his piece.

Sticks groans, "This is so boring! I was hoping to go out and talk to the rocks at the canyon."

"Talk to rocks?" Maria asks.

"You don't wanna know," Amy says.

"Hey. Maybe we can go out and play some golf," Knuckles suggests.

However, everyone says,"No!"

"That's the point of the thunder storm, you are unable to go outside, especially with anything made of metal," Shadow sternly says.

"Come on guys, I'm sure we can find something to do than do nothing," Maria says with a smile.

Then has an idea, "How about we play a board game?"

"Board games are so boring," Sonic says.

Tails stands up, "I'm sure there are a few board games in the closet."

"Anything than playing chess all day," Amy says.

Tails then heads to the closet to look for the board game.

Maria turns to Shadow, "I'm glad we get to hang out together, right Shadow?"

"Whatever," Shadow firmly says.

"Remind me again why you invited Shadow to come?" Sonic asks.

"Because he's my friend," Maria says.

Sonic mutters, "And probably Shadow's only friend."

In the closet, Tails continues to look through the closet for a board game. He then notices a dusty old box. He picks it up and blows the dust off the top. The top of the box has a few pictures of sorcerers, barbarians, knights, a king and queen, princess, an evil wizard and a princess.

Tails reads, "Enchanta."

Then says, "This seems like an interesting game, and it said you can play up to eight players."

Tails walks out of the closet and takes the board game to the living room.

"Hey guys, take a look at this game I found," Tails says. Then place the board game on the table. Everyone gets up from their laziness and looks at the board game.

"Enchanta? What kind of game is that?" Sonic says.

"It seems to look like a medieval game," Tails says.

"It has a princess, sorcerers, kings, and knights. Can we play?" Maria happily says.

"Still, it's strange. I don't remember getting this game before," Sonic says.

"Never did I," Amy replies.

"For all we know, this box could contain a bomb or aliens," Sticks says.

"Um, aliens?" Maria says, sounding concerned.

"There's no aliens. Even I know that. Let's open the box and start playing," Knuckles says.

Tails then opens the lid to the board game and see the board game. Amy then takes the board game out and unfolds it. The game shows multiple paths. Many of them have intersections, obstacles, and people painted on the game. Shadow then takes out eight game pieces and place them on the board: There's two knights, two sorcerers, a barbarian, a goblin, and a princess.

"Wow There are so many pieces. Which do you want to play?" Maria asks.

"I call being the knight," Sonic says.

"I like to be the sorcerer," Tails says.

"Me too," Amy says.

"I like to be the princess," Maria says.

Sticks takes out the barbarian, "I get the barbarian."

Shadow then takes the other knight, "I guess I'll be the other knight."

"Looks like Knuckles the goblin," Sonic says.

Maria says, "Now that we all got our players, let's read the rules."

Tails takes out the instructions. However, "There aren't any instructions here."

"No instructions?" Sonic says.

Tails looks at the paper and reads, "The only thing it says: Time goes round and round. All who play become abound. Travel into the game of it's time, and watch the magic chime."

Suddenly, the board game begins to glow a bright white light. Everyone covers their eyes due to the blindness of the light. Soon, the game pieces begin to glow as well, and circle around the group making a large twister. The game pieces spins faster and the light blows so bright that it covers the entire room. Soon, the light flashes as the twister flows into the game. Soon, Sonic and all his friends have disappeared.

Time has gone by, and Maria is fast asleep on the ground. Soon, she begins to open her blue eyes. She slowly turns her head with a dizzy expression on her face. Maria soon sits up as she holds her head.

"What happened?" Maria asks herself, holding her head.

Maria looks to see a blue and white color dress and wears the white gloves and blue wristbands. She notices her shoes change to blue flats, and wears a silver tiara on her head.

"A dress?" Maria says, confused.

"What happened?" Tails' voice speaks up.

"My head hurts," Amy says.

Maria turns her head to see she's not alone in this world. She sees Sonic, Shadow, and the others are beginning to wake up from their sleep. However, she begins to notice that she isn't the only one wearing a strange and yet, familiar looking outfit.

Sonic and Shadow wearing armor. Shadow is wearing a dark gray helmet with super armor, even his shoes are made of metal, and has a sword. Sonic is wearing silver armor like Shadow, and has a sword.

Amy is wearing a light blue headband with a light blue dress, white gloves with yellow rings. She is also wearing a light blue shirt with a long blue skirt, and blue flats. Tails is wearing a brown robe with a hood and holds a staff.

Sticks is wearing an outfit similar to her, but some of it has armor and carries a staff. There are able ankle legging and the same on her arms.

Knuckles however is simply wearing a brown outfit that has a sleeve on one side.

Everyone is finally awakened from their sudden sleep.

"I feel like I was hit into a brick wall or something," Sonic says.

Maria asks, "Are you all okay?"

"I think so," Amy says,

"My head feels dizzy," knuckles says.

"Yeah. I told you that thing is an alien object," Sticks says.

Amy then looks down to notice her outfit, "Huh? What are we wearing?"

Excluding Maria who already notices her outfit, everyone else begins to notice them as well. They don't remember having the outfits on before, and they look strangely familiar.

"Why am I wearing a suit of armor?" Sonic asks.

"And why am I wearing a robe?" Tails asks.

"Did the aliens give us strange outfits and are going to experiment on us?" Sticks asks.

"There's no such thing as aliens," Amy says, rolling her eyes.

Mara turns to Shadow to see he is beginning to wake up as well.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Maria asks.

"I'm… I'm fine," Shadow answers as he stands on his feet.

Sonic looks around and asks, "Where are we, and why are we in these costumes?"

"Wow! You look very pretty Maria. You shine like a star," Sticks says.

"Um, thank you Sticks," Maria says, blushing.

"You look like a real princess. I wish I had an outfit like it," Amy says.

"But you have a cute outfit too," Maria happily says

Amy looks at her dress and says, "I guess I do."

"Why are we wearing these strange clothes?" Sticks asks.

Shadow and Maria look around to notice they are in a large clearing. It has a few trees with large flower beds, and a lake. Curious, Maria walks to the flowerbed and picks some flowers.

"These look very pretty," Maria says.

Maria then sits on her knees and begins to pick flowers. Shadow walks over to Maria as she picks different colored flowers.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Shadow ask.

Maria turns around as she stands up with a bouquet of flowers, "I'm going to make a flower crown. Aren't these flowers pretty?"

Shadow can't help but blush a little and says, "I… I guess, but we should be uh, focusing on trying to figure out where we are."

"You're right. Still, these flowers are beautiful and they smell very nice," Maria says with a smile.

Shadow simply watches Maria, and puts a small smile on his face. Suddenly, he frowns to notice something approaching from behind Maria.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Maria asks, knowing the expression.

Shadow then runs to Maria and pushes her, "Get down!"

Shadow falls on to Maria as something breaths fire at the grass. Shadow and Maria look to see the grass and the flower field is on fire. Sonic and the others quickly turn to see a giant green lizard with large wings flying in the sky.

"What in the world is that?" Tails asks.

"Is that… a dragon?!" Sonic asks, shocked.

Maria nervously says, "Shadow."

Shadow places his hands on Maria's shoulder and has her lean close to him. Maria can't help but blush that her cheeks turn red. Up in the sky, the dragon begins to turn around and flies down to where Sonic and the others are.

Sonic holds out his sword, "Well, it's about time we get to have some fun."

"Be careful Sonic, that dragon is really big and breathes fire," Tails says.

"It's coming this way! Run for your lives!" Sticks screams, and begins to run around screaming in circles.

Sonic says, "Looks like we have to handle this ourselves."

Sonic uses his speed to run across the field and jumps in the air. With that, Sonic uses his sword to clash at it's scales. However, the scales on the dragon isn't scratch,

Amy then holds out her hand, "I'll handle this one.

Amy expects her hammer to appear. Instead, she gains a magic wand.

"What?! What happened to my hammer?!" Amy exclaims, looking at the wand.

"Well, it's a good thing I got this club with me," Knuckles says, holding his weapon.

However, he ends up getting hit by the dragon's large tail, and lands on Sticks.

Sticks screams, "Ow! Knuckles, get off of me!"

Tails looks at the staff and says, "Alright. Let's see what this can do."

Tails then points the staff at the dragon as it's coming back for another attack. Suddenly, a strange blue serge of magic begins to flow to the top of the staff before Tails. Magi has fire at the dragon's chest. The dragon soon screams in agony.

"Hey. Magic seems to work on it," Sonic says.

Amy waves her wand, "Let me try it."

She then fires the magic at the dragon's tail. The dragon continues to fly down and it's heading towards Shadow and Maria. Shadow has Maria close behind him and doesn't want her to get hurt by the beast.

He turns to Maria, "Maria, stay here. I'll take care of this."

"Please be careful, Shadow," Maria says, worried.

Shadow nods his head and skates off. Shadow uses his rocket shoes to fly in the air and uses his sword against it. However, it doesn't work.

Shadow then shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow uses his sword to swift from left to right to create multiple spears of Chaos Energy. They strike the dragon, causing it to scream in agony. Suddenly, the dragon gains his flight ability and swoops down to grab Maria, and flies off with her.

As she is being carried away, Maria screams, "Help me!"

Shadow quickly turns his head to see the dragon carrying her away, and the others notice as well.

Sonic screams, "Maria!"

Shadow then begins to chase after her from the ground. Sonic, and the others follow after the lizard carrying off their friend.

"What does that dragon want with Maria?" Tails asks.

"Maybe eat her or trap her in a tower," Knuckles says.

Amy scoldly says, "Knuckles."

"What?" Knuckles asks, dumbfounded.

"Who cares why! We gotta rescue Maria!" Sonic says.

In the air, Maria continues to be in the clutches of the dragon as it flies toward a dark and spooky castle with dark walls, vines that are covered in thorns on the wall and the towers. There is also a large moat that is full of creepy water. Shadow and the others stop to see the dragon flying to the castle. Shadow is looking very serious and is not pleased to allow Maria to be taken on his watch.

"Don't worry Maria, I promise to save you… no matter what," Shadow says.

In the castle, the dragon flies through a large window and lands on the ground. Once on the ground, the dragon gently places Maria on the ground. Maria becomes frightened and begins to shake as she stares at the dragon.

Maria asks frightened, "P-please… please let me go."

"Sorry, but you are not going anywhere. And you along with your friends are not leaving this world," The dragon says.

Suddenly the dragon begins to be swirled around in dark green smoke. Soon enough, the smoke clears to reveal a green hedgehog. He has blue eyes and his quills are similar to Sonic's. He wears black and green armor from head to toe and has flames at the front and the mask.

The hedgehog smirks showing his sharp white teeth and says, "And you and your friends are here to stay?"

Maria begins to shake in fear to see the strange green hedgehog wearing the armor in front of her. What's more, he doesn't plan on letting her or the others leave.

Maria gulps and asks, "Who… who are you?"

"I am Surge the King of Enchanta. Well have been since I overthrew the last ruler," Surge says with an evil grin.

He places his hand under Maria's chin and lifts her head up so she has to face him.

He asks, "So what's your name little princess?"

"M-Maria," Maria nervously says.

"Maria, eh. Cute name. So you and your friends have entered the game and you all are going to stay here," Surge says.

"Why can't we leave?" Maria asks.

"Simple. I need a few powerful subjects and you and your friends have found the portal into my world. I have plenty of subjects, but none dare to challenge me. So I send the board games that are actually portals and any unexpected people enter my realm and none come out," Surge says with an evil grin.

Maria suddenly feels a strange chill down her spine.

Then she dares to ask, "But why did you kidnap me?"

"It's quite simple. I need to have someone rule me. It's good that you're cute," Surge says.

Maria asks, "What?"

"I gotta need a queen to rule with me so you're going to be here and be a queen, and I'll trample anyone who dares to come in my way," Surge says. Then laughs with a loud bellow and manically.

Maria is more scared than ever about the fact she's going to be forced into marriage, and soon she is on the verge of crying.

Maria mutters, "Shadow."

Meanwhile, Shadow is running ahead of the group to rescue Maria from the dragon. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks are not far behind.

"Shadow is serious about rescuing Maria," Tails says.

"Yeah. She is his girlfriend after all," Knuckles says.

"You might not want to tell Shadow that. He hates to admit that he likes her," Sticks says.

"Keep this up, and he's going to know what came out of your mouths," Sonic says.

Shadow continues to speed to the castle and is head on in Maria's rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 4B: Enchanta Part 2

In a room that has a lovely canopy bed, a furniture with a mirror attached, and a balcony, Maria is sitting on the bed as she has her knees close to her chest. She simply hugs her knees as she feels uneasy about being in the room. She is going to be forced into marriage if she doesn't get out.

Maria sadly says, "Shadow."

Outside the castle, Shadow is the first to arrive at the front of the castle. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks arrive as well.

"So this is the castle the dragon took Maria in," Amy says.

Sticks brings out her staff, "I can use my staff to get up there."

"How?" Amy asks.

Sticks brings out a rope and ties one of the ends of the pole. She then throws it and it hits the door of the castle. Sadly, it falls off and lands in the moat.

"Well that didn't work," Knuckles replies.

"What now?" Tails asks.

Sonic looks down at the dark water. He gulps nervously.

Shadow rolls his eyes, annoyed, "Don't tell me you're still afraid of water."

"I'm not afraid of water! I just don't like getting wet," Sonic quickly says.

"Sonic," Amy says, annoyed.

"Enough of this," Shadow says.

Shadow then uses his rocket shoes to fly in the air. That is enough for him to fly over the wall.

Sonic calls out, "Make sure you let us in while you're add it."

Shadow growls in his thought. He looks around to see a large wheel with chains around it, and it's connected to the drawbridge. Shadow then removes the board that is keeping the chains in place. Then the drawbridge comes down and a part of the bridge lands on the other side, giving everyone access in. They walk over the drawbridge and meet Shadow inside.

"Thank you, Shadow" Amy says.

Shadow crosses his arms, "Whatever."

Sticks whispers to Amy, "Is there anything that can get through to him?"

"We're wasting time. Let's get going," Shadow says.

Suddenly, strange holes of dark green portals appear on the ground. Coming out of the strange holes are green water creatures with glowing red eyes. They appear around the group and prepare to attack.

Sonic brings out his sword, "Looks like we run into the welcome committee, it's show them how we appreciate their welcome."

Sonic is the first to jump in. He accelerates his speed and slashes the creatures with his sword. When that happened, they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Shadow speeds and slashes at the creatures and they disappeared as well.

Tails brings out his staff, "We better help them out."

"You're right," Amy says, bringing out her wand.

Amy and Tails use her magic items to zap at the creatures and they disappear into smoke. Knuckles and Sticks use their weapons to attack as well. Sonic and Shadow continue to use their sword and their speed to fight against the Shadow. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks use the abilities they gain from the game to fight the evil creatures.

Sonic then slashes another creature, "Where did they come from?"

"If I have to guess, I think these creatures are ones we have to face in the board game," Shadow says.

After slamming his club at the creature, Knuckles asks, "What are you talking about?"

"For some reason, we've been sucked into the game after Tales read that paper. I thought it was odd, but I think it's actually a spell," Shadow says.

"A spell? So that means… we're actually in Enchanta the board game?" Amy asks.

"It makes sense why we're wearing these outfits. We dressed as the game pieces we chose for the game. The moment I read the spell, we were instantly pulled into the game and became the characters we chose from the game pieces," Tails says.

"That explains the outfits and weapons we got, but what about these monsters," Sticks says.

She swings her stick around and she screams" Hai ya!"

She then smacks the creatures that come her way.

"Being that this is a game, we would be coming across creatures that are being controlled by a certain user of the game," Shadow says.

"And who would that be?" Sonic says.

"We didn't get a close look at the board game, did we?" Amy asks.

"No. Whoever it is, is responsible for sending that dragon after us, having us being sent into this game, and kidnapping Maria," Shadow says, and says with a dark tone mentioning Maria's abduction.

"We're never gonna rescue her unless we defeat these creatures and find her," Sonic says.

Sonic then jumps in the air and performs a spin dash while holding the sword. That slashes the creatures from left and right. Soon, they all disappeared in smoke. Above them a red and black bird is flying over them. Soon, it's eyes begin to glow and look down to see Team Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog fighting against the creatures.

In the throne room, there is a large mirror and Surge is watching them fight against his creatures.

Surge cackles, "So those are the foolish friends of Maria. No matter. Even if they manage to get inside the castle, they'll never be able to beat me and leave this place."

Then thinks, "And I have to wonder how my little princess is doing. She'll come around in due time."

In the room, Maria is still sitting on the bed with a sad sigh. Suddenly, Maria hears some strange sounds. She turns to hear the sound coming from outside. Maria gets off the bead and walks towards the door leading to the balcony. She opens the door and walks out to hear a loud sounding coming from it.

"What is that noise?" Maria asks.

She looks down and becomes surprised to see a fight coming on. What's more, she sees Shadow, Sonic, and the others are fighting against the monsters.

Maria smiles, "Shadow. Sonic and the others are there too."

Maria calls out, "Shadow! Sonic!"

So far, no one hears it.

Maria then calls out, "Knuckles! Sticks! Amy! Tails!"

Maria then calls out louder, "Shadow!"

However, Shadow, Sonic, and the others continue to fight against the monsters.

Maria worriedly says, "They can't hear me. I need to reach them, somehow. The door is locked so I can't escape."

At the castle yard, Sonic and the others continue to fight against the strange creatures. When Tails tries to use it's magic, one of the creatures hits the staff and throws off his aiming. With that, the magic blast strikes under the balcony Maria is standing on. Soon, he begins to fall apart. Maria screams as she begins to fall. She quickly grabs hold of the brick ground with her hands.

Maria screams, "Shadow! Shadow help! Help!"

Back at the battle, Shadow, slashes one of the creatures when he hears someone crying for help. Shadow looks around for a second and turns his head to one of the towers close by. He becomes shocked to see Maria is dangling from the broken balcony with her hands.

"Maria," Shadow says, shocked.

Shadow hurries on his shoes to rescue Maria. Maria tries to hang on to the balcony as best as she can. Sadly, she loses her grip and begins to fall off the balcony and the tower is around five to six stories high. Suddenly, she feels that she lands in someone's arm and begins gently lowering to the ground. Maria opens her eyes to see the familiar black and red hedgehog.

Maria smiles, "Shadow."

Then hugs him, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're safe," Shadow says.

Shadow continues to lower himself and Maria down until his feet touch the ground. Once safely land on the ground, Shadow helps Maria stand on her feet. Of course, her arms are still around his neck. Maria then kisses Shadow on the cheek causing him to blush a little. At the battle field, Sonic and the others defeat the creatures and notice Maria.

"Maria, you're safe," Amy says.

"You okay?" Tails asks.

"I'm okay. I… I was scared and I almost fell if Shadow didn't catch me," Maria says, shyly smiling.

"At least you're safe now. I say we get out of here," Knuckles says.

"Hold on, we're not going anywhere. Not until we find the Mastermind behind this," Shadow sternly says.

"We beat his creatures, I'm sure we can beat whoever controls them," Sonic says.

"I don't think Surge is someone you should underestimate," Maria says.

"Surge? What is a Surge?" Sticks asks.

"Surge is the ruler of this place when he overthrew the original ruler. He's said that he sent a game board like this so he can trap people and make them his subjects," Maria says.

"So this Surge is behind all this," Shadow says.

"Yeah," Maria says, blushing a little.

"You're okay? You seem embarrassed?" Sonic asks.

"Well, he said that um… he wants to make me his queen. He wants to uh, marry me," Maria says.

Sonic and the others become confused and blink their eyes, even Shadow is speechless.

"Yeah… there's no way we're going to let that happen," Sonic simply answers.

"Not gonna happen," A voice says.

Everyone turns their heads to see the green hedgehog wearing the light green and black color armor. Everyone is shocked to see him, especially Sonic for how his appearance is.

"It's a hedgehog that looks almost like Sonic?" Tails says, shocked.

Maria stands behind Shadow and is still frightened.

Shadow firmly glares the green hedgehog, "I take it you're Surge."

"That's right stripes, and I see you're with my new queen," Surge says,.

Maria shakes in fear and hides behind Shadow.

Shadow presents his sword and has Maria staying behind him, "I'm not going to allow you to take Maria and force her into something she doesn't want to do."

"Yeah. Maria's our friend, not some piece of property," Sonic says.

"We're leaving this game whether you like it or not," Amy says.

"That's too bad, you all are going to remain in this game forever. Your shy princess will become my princess," Surge says.

Surge then uses his magic to create a magical green aura around him. The next moment, Surge has transformed into the same large dragon that has abducted Maria.

The dragon bellow, "Ready to die!"

"Not happening fang face," Sonic says.

Sonic jumps up and spins dashes the dragon. Amy and Tails use their magic to attack the dragon. Surge uses his tail to swat at them, but they are able to duck down and jump over it. Knuckles slams his club at the dragon's body and Sticks runs on his back and hits her staff at it. However, Surge growls in anger and begins to attack Sonic and the others. The next moment, the dragon raises its claws and swats Sonic, and Knuckles, sending them crashing to the wall. Then swings his tails at Amy and Tails, sending them to the ground.

Surge turns his head to see Shadow defending Maria as the poor girl stays behind him.

Surge says, "So you dare to challenge me hedgehog and get away from my bride."

"She's not your bride! I refuse to allow Maria to be kind, smart, and special. You don't deserve someone like her by your side," Shadow says.

Maria blushes to hear Shadow commenting on her.

"You think you can stop me boy, well think again," Surge angrily says.

Then asks, "Now Maria, why not be a good girl and come to me."

"No…" Maria answers.

"No?" Surge says, confused.

"That's right. I refuse to go with you. I… I refuse to be your queen. And… I'm not going to allow you to hurt my friends, you… you bully," Maria says.

Suddenly, Maria's begin to glow. Shadow becomes surprised to see Maria glowing. Sonic, Tails, and the others are surprised too.

Determined, Maria says, "Your game is over and my friend and I are going back home."

Maria sends out a powerful magic that surrounds the whole area. Everyone is surprised and are being covered by the white light.

Out in the real world, the vortex comes out of the board game and spouts everyone out of it. Everyone falls out from the top of the twister and they land on top of each other. Maria ends up sitting up as she rubs her head. Shadow holds Maria in his arms in concern.

Shadow asks, "Are you alright, Maria?"

"I think so. I… did I… saved us?" Maria says, cheeks beginning to turn red.

Shadow shows a small smile, "Yes. You did. Thank you."

"You… you're welcome," Maria says, blushing.

Suddenly, he hears Sonic asks, "Hey you two love birds, how about getting off of our backs."

Shadow and Maria look down to see they're sitting on Knuckles' back. Who is laying on Amy's. Who is laying on Tails'. And who is laying on Sticks'.

After getting off of each other, everyone quickly put the board game back in its box and closed it shut. Now they're trying to decide what to do with it.

"What are we going to do with the game?" Maria asks.

"I saw we bury it," Knuckles says.

"It sounds like a good idea, but then someone else might find it and get sucked in," Maria says.

"She's right. We need to get rid of this game for good," Sonic says.

"But how?" Sticks asks.

"I think I know what to do," Shadow says.

Then turns to the window to see that it's sunny outside, "And it's a good thing it stopped raining."

Sometime later, everyone is in a boat. They have collected rock from the island. Maria puts the board game box in a chest. Then Sonic, Amy, Sticks tosses rocks inside. Tails closes the chest and locks it with a key. Finally, Knuckles and Shadow each grab the handle of the box and toss it into the sea.

Sonic says, "Now that's over, can we please get back to shore."

Amy rolls her eyes as she starts the engine to the boat. Then they begin to head back to shore. Shadow and Maria turn their heads to where they dispose of the game. Shadow simply hugs Maria and Maria leans close to her. They hope to never see the board game again and no harm will come to anyone.


End file.
